Not Another Love Triangle (Marshall Lee x Reader x Prince Gumball)
by xSenpaiArseyx
Summary: Rated M: For language, perhaps smut. There shall be alternate endings, and alternate chapters. So you can chose who you wish to be with For anyone really, even guys straight or not, if you want to read this damn story do so.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival in Aaa

Your P.O.V.:

You groan as you rub your head, you don't have a clue to where you are. Quite frankly, it doesn't matter to you. This means you get to go on an adventure and leave your other life behind. For at least now, you figured this was one of those realistic dreams. You could escape your abusive aunt, and your drunk uncle. The last thing you remember was that you were being smacked by your boyfriend and praying you could escape his wrath, all because you had missed his swim practice. You were in acting class, which you told him you quit for him so that you could be with him more. Also so you wouldn't miss his practices. But it was bullshit and you didn't truly quit. You hadn't bothered giving up something you loved, when he didn't have to give up jack shit. It was nice he wanted to spend more time for you, but it was only things HE wanted to do. You were taking the usual abuse, it hadn't bothered you. He was popular. You weren't so much. He was so kind in the beginning. But enough of that, you needed to find out where you were. You got up and found yourself in a tiny rather normal looking house. You had never seen a house like this before. God you hoped that you hadn't been kidnapped. Well, as long as they weren't rapists you didn't mind. You turned your head to your left because you could hear music coming from upstairs. You got up from the hard red couch you were on and headed towards the noise, perhaps you could meet your saver/kidnapper. You climbed up the ladder leading to their room. At least that's what you guessed it was. You were correct, as you peeked your head up and saw a bed and a male playing a guitar that seemed to look like an axe. You weren't afraid as far as you could tell at the moment. So you simply approached him tapping on his shoulder and crossing your arms. You wanted an answer on why you were here and how the hell you even got here. You noticed this particular individual was floating. Welp, your boyfriend must have hit you really hard. You actually were deciding to call him your ex now. You weren't going to be his little 'rag doll' that he could just beat up. No matter how much he begged you take him back like those times before when he threatened to kill himself. Pfft let him. You also seemed to notice this male's grey-skin and long black hair. He seemed pretty attractive. You couldn't help but peek down. Just a little look at his ass. (I mean all girls do it sometime don't they?) You blushed as you noticed he had turned around and caught you peeking. Of course just your luck, you think. You notice he is even more attractive in the front. You blush slightly as you bring your eyes up to his face. He had a real smug smirk on his face that you just randomly wanted to smack off his face. You shook off your thoughts you had to find out who this fucker was and what he wanted. "Okay, who the hell are you? Why the fuck am I here, and where the fuck is exactly here?" You got straight to the point, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted answers.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.:

I smirk as I see the girl I caught falling from the sky. She seemed unconscious at the time, and I felt compelled to save her. I'll have to take her to Fionna later, seeing that this girl appears to be a human as well. Fionna will be thrilled to meet another human besides herself. But right now this girl seemed like she needed to rest. "Well calm down there darling, one minute you were enjoying the view from my behind, the next your playing 50 questions with me. It should be me asking you questions, considering I saved your life. But anyways, I am Marshall Lee the Vampire King. You may address me as Marshall, or Marshall Lee. I haven't a clue why your here. I saw you falling from the sky and you sure weren't awake and it didn't seem intentional that you were plummeting to your death. Also you're in the land of Aaa." I said with my best seductive and smug voice. I inspected the girl, if I stood on the floor I'd be a good foot taller than her. She sure did seem to get to the point with her questions. Fionna would definitely like this one. I had to admit, this girl wasn't too bad looking for a human. Fionna was 'pretty' in human terms, but she just didn't meet my taste. This girl on the other hand, she had caught my eyes. She was wearing a loose baggy black t-shirt that seemed to have a band name on it. Something like 'Pierce the Veil?' I hadn't heard of it, and she wore some jeans that were ripped at the knees. I put down my guitar on my bed and faced her again. Floating above my bed as if I were laying on my side. It was my turn to ask this girl questions. "So, seeing you're in my home, and I have so generously saved your life. It is your turn to answer the things I want to know. Whether you wish to or not. First off address yourself, second off the hell were you doing falling from the sky? Didn't you know humans can't fly? Third off this isn't a question, nor is it a choice. Later I am taking you by Fionna's she is the only other human in Aaa. So she'll know what to do with you and where you came from since she has been all over the place. Finally last but not least, why are you all bruised up?" It was none of my business, but this girl was quite attractive and I couldn't help notice her have those bruises that seemed to be inflicted by another person. They looked as if someone had grabbed her. Not that I cared, there wasn't a chance. Pfft I was the Vampire King in fact. I couldn't fall for some simple human. But I was drawn to her. Ugh I hated it. I kept my smug smirk on. It seemed to irritate her from what I could tell. But still those bruises did bring a pang of anger into me, this girl didn't seem to deserve those injuries.

Your P.O.V.:

"My name is _. I haven't a clue why I was falling from the sky, hell I didn't even know that happened till I was told by you just a couple of minutes ago. Yes I am quite aware humans can not fly. Thanks anyways, because you know I totally would of never known that obvious fact. Also, the bruises? What?" You hadn't noticed the fact that your ex had left bruises. Or that they formed so quickly. You continued to inspect your arms. You hadn't told anyone else about the abuse, since no one would care, but you supposed you could tell this person you were now considering your savior. "Erm, I had a boyfriend who beat me, just recently broke up with him... But whatever it's nothing big." You felt his eyes inspecting you, suddenly you felt arms wrapped around you. The world seemed to fade around you as he held you, and you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Fionna and Cake

Your P.O.V.:

You woke up again, your head was a blur. The last thing you remember is some dude, Marsh? Marshall... Marshall something? Had wrapped his arms around you before you passed out. You figured it was a dream until you checked your surroundings. You appeared to be in another house, you inspected what kind of couch you woke up on this time. It was burgundy and felt a lot softer, and a bit worn out. Perhaps it was just indeed a dream but with in another dream. You sat in an up right position an examined the room. You noticed that there seemed to be a shadow hovering over you, you look up and jump back a bit swatting at the floating object above you. It was that Marshall guy. His name came back to you. Marshall Lee, he had also stated he was a 'vampire king.' Which you found yourself being foolish enough to believe. His gray-like skin and those two marks on his neck kind of did make him look like a vampire, also the hovering. But perhaps it was all make-up and some invisible strings were attached to him. You heard him chuckling and frowned at him. He was wearing his damn smug smirk again, oh how you wanted to smack that smirk off of him. But apart of you liked it, and found it attractive. You shook off your thoughts because you were pretty sure you heard him call someone over.

Marshall Lee's P.O.V.:

I was hovering over _ she was taking forever to get the fuck up. I groaned, and looked at her seeing if there was any movement. I must have been too attractive for her to handle, perhaps that's why she passed out. I smirked, and then noticed her getting up. Took her a bit to realize I was above her, she jumped when she saw me. I must have scared her. I chuckled at that, and then resumed that smirk she must love. Well now that she was finally awake I could introduce her to Fionna. "Hey, Fionna! _ finally got her lazy ass up! Come meet her, now that she is actually awake." I called out, I hadn't remembered where in the tree house Fionna said she would be. But I was still pretty sure I was loud enough for her to hear. That was confirmed when I heard some footsteps rushing to get to the living room from upstairs. She must have been in her bed room with Cake. Cake on the other hand was in the kitchen, she was making some dinner. She did want me to tell _ she would like to meet her later if she was in the middle of cooking dinner for everyone. "Okay, so you're about to meet Fionna, the only other human in Aaa I talked about briefly earlier at my house. Before you passed out. Cake, the cat, Fionna's best friend and kind of basically sister is cooking dinner at the moment and wanted me to tell you she isn't sorry that she can't meet you now. Oh and by the way, my apologies for being too attractive to the point where you passed out." I winked at _ and saw her face turn a bit pink. I felt a smack on my arm, and looked down at the female wearing a bunny hat with her blonde bangs showing.

Fionna's P.O.V.

I smacked Marshall Lee in the arm. "What the glob Marshall Lee, that's not what Cake said!" I exclaimed. Marshall Lee was such a pain sometimes. I turned to face _. "Don't believe him, Cake isn't like that. Cake is really nice. She wanted him to tell you she apologized that she would probably too busy being focused on making a perfect dinner, since a new guest was over. She would love to meet you though, but at the moment unfortunately can't." I explained to _. I realized then that I hadn't properly introduced myself. Upon further inspection I noticed that _ seemed human! I remember when I met Samson Strong. He and a bunch of other people were living underground, and I was really excited because I thought that I had finally met more humans... But it only turned out they were fish people, it really upset me. But I at least still don't know if Samson was human or also a fish person. It was time for me to properly introduce myself to _. Or else she might think me rude for not doing so. "Oh by the way I am Fionna the Human, as you might have had Marshall already tell you. My apologies I didn't introduce my name to you right away _." I smiled politely at _. "Oh ball sack! I forgot I said I would meet up with Prince Gumball tonight... Well perhaps after dinner I can introduce you to him!" I felt my face go slightly red. I really liked Prince Gumball and I very much enjoyed when we hung out. I really wanted _ to meet him to. She already seems nice, considering she hasn't spoken a word.

Cake's P.O.V.:

I walked out and placed food on the coffee table in front of everyone. Except Marshall Lee, he already told me he wasn't hungry. Even if he was I'd have to make him something red which I didn't have at the moment. I smiled as I heard Fionna going on about Prince Gumball when I entered the room. "Ooh, honey he invited you over? We'll have to make this dinner quick. Oh hello~! My name is Cake the Cat." I stretched out my hand to _ as she shook it. I was so excited to meet her. I hoped she enjoyed my cooking. It indeed had to be perfect for the new guest. I sat beside Fionna and had gobbled up my food quickly. I was so hungry and the lasagna I had made was absolutely divine. Fionna had seemed to quickly eat her food too, she must be really excited to see Prince Gumball. Oh they were so cute, and it helped Fionna a lot after the dispute with her and Fire Prince. I turned my attention to _ who seemed to be eating slow. When she was about half way done she had complimented my food and said she was full.

Your P.O.V.:

You were quite hungry, but couldn't bring yourself to finish it all. You thanked Cake about halfway through and introduced yourself to her in return. After the dishes were put away Fionna was out the door and Cake after her. We were going to meet a prince of some sort? It was obvious Fionna liked him. You laughed when you heard Marshall Lee groan. He didn't seemed too thrilled to go see Prince Gumball. You tugged on his arm as he stood next to you. You began pulling him as you followed Fionna and Cake, you found yourself holding Marshall's hand as you dragged him. It was time for you to go to the Candy Kingdom and meet this prince they seemed to be going on about.


End file.
